


Altering Arcadia

by cincinponpon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Tragedy, Dark Magic, Eventual Multi-Fandom, Historical Fantasy, Incest, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Loose Hystorical AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi-Era, Suicide, This is supposed to be a Vampire AU btw, Violence, What the heck imma tryin to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cincinponpon/pseuds/cincinponpon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far before the Age of Man, there was a time called the Age of Gods, where the universe created for the amusements of the Gods alone, and they lived in the Plains of Heavens. </p><p>Gods needed servants and so they created Yokai where they created Human so they could worship them. As times goes on, humans then allowed to lives on earth, to lived their own destiny and reap what they sow, if they promised to still worship the gods, while Yokai will still be the eyes and ears of the gods and helping the tasks of the gods on earth. With this, a mortal was born as a descendants the gods, the Sun God, in the form of the first Emperor, to represents and leads the humans. The Five Heavenly Gods that represents the Five Elements was to guard the earth and lived amongst them. And everything will be kept in balanced, ever after. </p><p>But this was what's written in the scriptures, for it was now only believed as folklores and ancient beliefs. Gods forgets their glory, Yokais forgets their purpose, and Humans forget their promise. </p><p>As to a Shaman lived far deep in the forest up in the mountains, forgetting is not an option, for he already foreseen a rupture on the strings that ties the universe together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : The Written Scripture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt on writing a Monsta X fic also, and saying i'm enjoying it is an understatement. And so, pardon my lack of everything, especially my english wordings. 
> 
> It was set in the end of the Edo era, the starting of the Meiji Government (18th century) at the time of the Restoration of Meiji, a revolutionary time of Industrialism for Japan, and loosely based on different Japanese folklores and mythology. And I mean it by loose, it's fucking loose. I will go back and forth between the Age of the Gods and the current timeline of the story. 
> 
> Is it weird that the story is a depiction of Japanese mythology, thus sets in Japan, but the WHOLE story consists of korean (idol) names ? Let's just…. Wing it. It's a fuckin' AU. 
> 
> There will be lots of blood and violence, graphic use of weaponry, profound and obscure language, as profanity is actually my first language (as stupidity is my second). Angst goes without saying really.

Hyunwoo was inside the stables, attending the war horses that is located far away from the soldiers busy camping areas, when he realized his General was asking for his presence on his tent. The soldier that was appointed to call him abandoned Hyunwoo the first chance he gets, not bothering to accompany him to the tent. 

The sight of the altogether roughly five hundred samurai - exhausted to the death after an ongoing trial from their first declaration of war in the early year, and they've been endured it for long - that just arrived by both foot and horse the night before is as tragic as it is inspirational. He walked through everything, the area for burning bodies of the deceased, the rush of the aiding of the uncountable injured soldiers, the hundreds of lined up tents that was haphazardly constructed , the throng of people desperate for the limited rations provided, every where he looked are remnants of a long-drawned struggle, and this, is probably their last straw. The General's tent was at the edge of all the havoc, so Hyunwoo needs to go from another end to end for the walk, and so enabling him to witness everything at hand. 

As he drinks on the mortifying sight while slightly dazed by the scorching mid-day sun, he almost knocked down one of the samurai. Just before he tried to bowed for an apologize, the samurai already gone to the opposite direction, an obvious effort to avoid any further communication to him. He sighed and continued his steps. Hyunwoo was used to this, he doesn't expect any better. 

Hyunwoo was, is, and will always be, an anomaly, an enigma to his surroundings. Born to the son of no one, he was raised by the roughness of day and the coldness of night, grew up on the streets and learned the hard and earliest way that life is about survival, and survival only. At the age of twelve, he was adopted by then, one of the noble Samurai, Saigo Takamori, to his family thus his clan. Being a former street-rat with no definite parentage origin, no sane samurai would ever acknowledge him as an equal, for not only mastering skills and talents would take to became a samurai - if that what it takes it won't be a rough patch on Hyunwoo, as he is a prowess at the art of sword - but also a powerful samurai bloodline, because they are as determined as they are proud. His skills on hand to hand combat fighting skills that he learned from street thugs are considered low, unethical and also even dangerous, for a Samurai to possess, thus he became feared and cast away. 

Even his exterior seems out of the ordinary for the others; He's taller than most, one or two head above average, his golden bronze skin glistens with running sweats, decorated by endless rough wounds that carved by time, displayed by the torned fabrics of his clothing with spurts of blood. He also had the tendency to carry his prized weapons every where for he knew better than walking around without any defense, his large spear (Naginata) that is even taller than him and his sword (Uchigatana) was worn edge up in his low hanging belt, the entirety of his all black carved metal and wooden combination and his physique culminates in an ever intimidating and horrifying picture to look at. No one, be it his own clan or his enemies, ever really dared to gave him a spared look. 

And so, he arrived at the biggest tent on the far end of the camping trail. He went in, and he saw the General was sitting on his knees, he is currently on a war meeting with his war councils that also kneeled on the ground, they are rounding a map of the surrounding areas whilst each trying to somehow proof a point while shouting at each other. The General himself looked like he was bored beyond words, looked into the map as if lost in his own world. They somehow doesn't notices Hyunwoo's presence because of the heated argument that was on going, what being on how they conduct tomorrow's attack and everything else, until Hyunwoo decided to speak.

"You're requesting for my presence, General?"

The General's face was lit up by a degree before flashed back into his normal stern face when he heard Hyunwoo's voice. Not the same response applied for the rest of the room, what being . But that doesn't bother the General on the slightest, he signaled Hyunwoo to come closer, sitting right next to him. He pats Hyunwoo's back before addressing his current guests that are busy staring and giving displeased look.

"Could you excuse us for a minute, gentleman? I need to discuss something with my son, since our meeting is over already anyway,"

They immediately cleared the room inside the tent for the both of them. They didn't made any noise when they get up, but a distinctive chatter started right after the first person is out of the tent, they are obviously not happy the way they were treated by the General, sadly they're not as brave to voice it out. This goes unnoticed by both Hyunwoo ad the General, both exchanging knowing look. 

"I don't think addressing me as your son in front of the war councils is a wise decision, Father. Especially at this neck of time," Hyunwoo gave his father a look, he tried as best to suppress a smile.

"I'll address my son however I want, with whomever I want and whenever I want. Don't let those people dictate you, Son. Remember that,"

"Yes, General,"

"Hyunwoo. I'm calling you here not only for your scolding. Can you do something for me?"

"Anything, Sir," Hyunwoo clearly puzzled now. His father is never the one with formalities, despite his current title and his noble upbringings, he always voiced his thoughts deadpan. 

"Great," He paused, he now looking straight to Hyunwoo's black orbs, grabbing his hands as if pleading for his life. Hyunwoo had a strange feeling pooling on his guts, "Accompany me on my last battle,"

"Don't say that, Sir. Not you. We will do everything for this not to be the last battle of yours. What will the five hundred man that already give their lives for you if they hear this?" He stopped to stare at his father, the statement still startled Hyunwoo, "And I don't deserve the place, Sir. Not when so many great warriors already standing next to you," 

"Hmm. You know, I'm so happy all these years taking you as my son. Sadly not everyone could see this side of yours," His father stopped to smile at his adopted son, looking proud like he never had been, "Never lost your purity, your integrity, your hope, ever, Hyunwoo," 

"But, father…" 

"Hyunwoo, let me tell you something," 

The strange feeling started to pulled knots, it began contracting into an ache. 

 

*****

 

_Wonho, run! I'll handle this, run and don't look back! Don't look for me!_

 

Who? Why do I have to run? I'm stuck here, aren't I? 

 

_This union is a mess. We shouldn't defy the Gods._

_We ARE Gods, this is our place._

_You are not supposed to comeback to me, Wonho-ya._

 

Why are you like that…? 

 

_If we can be Gods amongst men, We'll be Gods amongst Gods._

_When I'm finished, you'll be wishing to go back sucking blood, Shaman._

 

You …. After all this time, still? Are you the one behind all of this? 

 

_I never thought I …._

 

Is that me…? Am I d…

 

*******

Having visions means that you'll frequently having vertigo, from time to time. This time, however, its like being punched in the guts. 

That hurts. 

"Boss!" 

It was like being pulled from water from a long time drowning. Your lungs suddenly being released from its constant pressure, gasping and desperate for air, your visions focusing after a blur, and once you're on the surface, cold air started to hit you like a storm. That is if you're a living soul, and so for Wonho, having visions is like your soul was dancing on the thin line between life and death, since he's been living in between for so many uncountable era. 

Wonho started coughing like mad while Minhyuk's hand grabbing his shoulders, apparently he's been trying to wake him up for a while now, he firmly hold on to Wonho's body, afraid something started to happened again. Once the latter's body starting to relaxed, Minhyuk put him back resting on the ground. 

The comfort of the flower bed that carpeted along an empty plain hugged Wonho, embracing his still fragile figure. They are in the middle of Yomutsu Plains, once said to be a sacred place, between the living and the dead, a vast plain that was covered by white and purple flowers, a beautiful façade to hide what lies beyond it.

A worried look was apparent all over Minhyuk when looking at Wonho. 

"Minhyuk-kun. Did I …" Wonho wake up, his head still slightly ringing the aftereffect. He stared at his own pale white hands, wriggling his fingers as if self-doubting that it actually belongs to his own body, "Turned back to this form on my own?"

"Yes, Sort of. I just came back from my hunt and found you at this state," Minhyuk finally released his firm assuring grip from Wonho's shoulders, his concerned eyes doesn't left Wonho still, "Your eyes turning white again then, are you having visions again? This is getting more frequent, Wonho-sama," 

"Its getting more stronger and vivid by the day. I can't blocked it anymore," 

This is no ordinary visions. Something big is coming. 

Minhyuk suddenly twitching his nose that somehow still looks like the cat that he is a while ago, noticing the tainted, dark grey that was once always bright blue in the skies of Mount Fuji where they resides. 

"Is that … Smoke? So close to the Sacred Mountain of the Gods? Holy Shit," 

"The Battle of Fujiyama, the end of an Era for the human race," 

"Shit just got real, huh? That's some feast for you, Boss. Guess you're right, its been a while since a battle this big get this close to a sacred place. Human does forgets," 

"The Battle of Sekigahara got close enough, don't you remember? But they do keep the promise of not disturbing the sacred areas. Then again, they haven't created those guns back then,"

"Can't you do something so they back out, Boss? With your power and the power of this place…"

"I'd rather not interfere the work of the Universe, Minhyuk-kun. That's the first reason I stayed in this god forsaken place for centuries," He twitched his head, his fangs apparent in his white stark teeth, before he retracted it back, "And I'm just wasting my power if I do that, what's the yokais doing if I did all the dirty work?" 

"You know, I don't know about whoever you are before, but you're now a Jubokko, Boss. And that made you one of the Yokai,"

"The smell, it's so thick. Desperation, guilt, sin. It's everywhere. Made me itchy. Must be thousands of them out there, Boss. You okay? This probably the one who triggered your visions. Are you sure you're not just looking at one of their heads?"

"I think I'll know which one originate from my own head and one of those mortals, thanks for asking, Kasha,"

"Whatever you say. I'll go there and check if I could see those from the best seat! Rest assured, and turn back into a tree, Ok? I'll bring you your meal. Later~"

Minhyuk suddenly jumped, his grin is wide from one side to the other. Right after he saluted Wonho for a brief goodbye, he already tranformed into a beautiful Siamese cat, white with brown spots, slick, slim and proud, he winked before he dashed away from Wonho's sight. 

Shit just got real, alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the terms that I will use quite often further on to the story, as I liked to say it : Fun Facts! 
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Takamagahara or the Plain of High Heaven is a place in Japanese mythology, where is the dwellings of the kami (Gods). It was connected by the bridge Ama-no uki-hashi or Floating Bridge of Heaven. Ashihara no nakatsukuni are a word on the scriptures that was used for 'Middle World' or namely Earth, while Yomi-no-kuni is the realm of the dead.
> 
> 2\. Jindai is The Age of the Gods ; this is the time of the first creation and the first beings on the Universe, consists mainly by twelve gods or deities or called Kami, and seven generation of it. The seventh generation (and the one that created the gods, the one that we'll be dealing with) is Izanagi and Izanami, that will give birth to many gods, the main one are Amaterasu (Sun God), Susenoo (Thunder God), and Tsukuyomi (Moon God). 
> 
> 3\. Aokigahara is a forest that is located at the base of Mount Fuji, it was famously called the Suicide Forest because of the high rate of suicide cases that was taken there. While the Plains of Yomotsu is a place in the Kojiki where it was said to be an area in between the living and the underworld (Yomi). While Mount Fuji is the tallest in Japan, said to be one of the Three Holy Mountain. These are mostly where the story will take place. 
> 
> 3\. Yokai are a class of supernatural beings, be it monsters, spirits and demons. Yokai mostly possess animal features, but some appears as humans. They had supernatural power and also shapeshifting ability. 
> 
> 4\. Onmyodo is a traditional Japanese esoteric cosmology, a mixture of natural science and occultism. They usually was under imperial government for divination, decision making, art performing, etc. They could also practice magic, even called spiritual beings. The people who are practicing Onmyodo is called Onmyoden or Onmyoji (Shaman). 
> 
> 5\. Jubokko is a Yokai Tree that appears in former battlefields where many people have died, and its appearance does not really differs from other trees. Jubokko lived by sucking large quantities of blood of the dead. When Jubokko is cut, blood will trickles out and said could heal and decontaminate an injured person. 
> 
> 6\. Kasha is a Yokai that shape-shifts into cat, descends from sky and that steals corpses of those who have died as a result of accumulating evil deeds. They have supernatural power and usually resides in the mountains. 
> 
> 7\. Satsuma Rebellion (Seinan Sensoo) was a revolt of disaffected samurai against the new imperial government, during the Meiji Era. The rebellion itself lasted from January 1877 to September 1877, that ended by Saigo Takamori's ending his life. While Battle of Shiroyama is the last and final battle of the Satsuma Rebellion, where the samurai where heavily outnumbered (30,000 to 500). At the end of the battle, either killed during the battle, The remainings was scattered and hunted, or commit seppuku. For the purpose of the story, I changed the location from Kagoshima to Tokyo, thus the battle name changed from Shiroyama to Fujiyama. 
> 
> 8\. For Hyeonwoo's weapons (Samurai usually held more than one weaponry), I used Naginata, is a spear that used by samurai class and foot soldiers. It's a wooden pole with a curved single-edged blade, like a Glaive. the blade can go up to 60cm and the shaft can go more than two meters, and its heavy, thus it can't be used by everybody. Uchigatana is a sword of Samurai, formerly used by the lower status. Uchigatana is more convenient and tactical to wear, especially on battles by foot and the need of speed on the battlefield. 
> 
> I'll update the terms on every chapters.


	2. A Lost Cause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, what you about to read is some REAL dark shit. Full discretion advised. And pardon the whole word vomit, I don't know how, it just happened.  
>  
> 
> _"You can always die. It's living that takes real courage," Himura Kenshin_
> 
>  
> 
> -Nobuhiro Watsuki-

He could still hears it vividly, banging the insides of his head. Those things that they called guns and machines. He hears it when it hits the General in an instant. He still hears it while he sliced the bearer of the gun by pure instinct with several clean swift of his Naginata, blood spluttered everywhere as his opponent's inside was torned apart. He hears it vaguely still while trying to bring his unconscious father away from the raging war, in the midst of all the shouts and cries. 

He missed it, however, when it puts a hole in his own chest. The second one also.

His insides screaming, burning like fire, throttling, pumping, begging for attention. Hyunwoo squirmed, knows all to well where he was being shot, but times ticking and a life is on the line. 

Apparently he gets too close to the centre of the battle. But being the human shield of the General who is not afraid of dying, it goes without saying. His father was shot, and it appeared to hit a vital spot, considering the flow of the blood and how fast it brings him out of his conscious self. Hyunwoo cannot really make sure where, but it somehow went by from the sides of the armory, in which the achilles heels for these soldiers. He needs to get away, and he needs to get away fast. He doesn't owed shit about the bushido, but he owed the world to his father, and so he fought for it since his father deemed so. His messed up insides could wait for a while. 

With only a chest piece for shield unlike all the others with the complete bushin body armor, he fought to get out the mass like a cornered bull, desperate, enraged and untameable. He stabs, swings, slithers, slashes, and stomps, anything to break the barricade of oceans of soldiers; body after body, soul after soul, he took it like a shinigami sent from hell itself; he knows all to well life is about to kill or be killed, no more no less. He tried his hard. 

The Battle of Fujiyama lasted for what it seems an eternity. Seven days of blood, sweat and tears for what they upheld right. For their last stand, for their General, Saigo Takamori, for the last dignity of their ancestors, for the Bushido (Samurai Code). But after ten more days pushed away, hunted by the imperial army of the Meiji Government, with the rebel troops scattered everywhere, what he deemed right went into an immediate blur. 

Just as his grip loosening after another swing, another hand held his father's body in a heaved grip, Hyunwoo could see the weight is pulling him down, but he tried hard to not showed it to Hyunwoo. He snorts while Hyunwoo helped him carried his father. Tsugumuchi, one of his father's most cherished and trusted apprentice. Hyunwoo and Tsugumuchi never really stands on the same page, the one red strings attached between them is the General, but for now, it is more than enough to call for a truce. 

"Come on, let's get him away from here,"

Hyunwoo picks up the pace, walking side by side whilst carrying the unconscious body that trapped in between the both of them, leaving trails of blood behind them, his Naginata hanged proudly in his side, blood dripping from its sharp head. 

****

They had been running forever, exhausted to the bone, bathed in raw mix of blood and sweat, even more glorifying Hyunwoo's already beastly appearance. He glanced once Tsugumuchi signalled to put down the General for a while, it became more frequent as the time goes. Hyunwoo of course understands, the human body can only sustain as much, especially while still wearing a full body armor that God knows how heavy that is, which he voiced out once in a subtle suggestion, but being flagged right away. You could count a Samurai to be proud till the end of his last drop of blood. 

Both Tsugumuchi and his father is on a seated position, his father still in a drifting state of mind, and so had to be supported by a huge tree as they rest, probably because of the amount of blood loss that he needs to endure while they're busy escaping their fate. Hyunwoo, on the other hand, stands tall and still, feeling the wind direction, looking at the horizon, both in worries and anticipation of the upcoming soldiers that had been tailing them all this time. 

"So where should we go?" Tsugumuchi finally stated to no one, continuing his monologue before Hyunwoo even get a chance to answer his question, "I personally preferred we went around the forest, just for safety precautions," 

"Not because I'm afraid about those, of course. With our condition, we won't survive what awaits us," 

And just like that, the inevitable happened. Hyunwoo could sense the trembled soil below and the sudden wind change. Cavalries, not very far away, are heading towards them. Satsu, reading the sudden alert of Hyunwoo's body language, grabs his Katana in anticipation. He gives a questioning look towards the other, only to be answered by him pointing at the likelihood of the cavalries location. 

"Shit, the Imperial Army already? Those hypocritical bastard!" He cussed to the air, trying not to appear as a limp because of his recent injury when he tried to get up on his feet, his face now was covered by a panic state, "What should we do?!"

"Obvious," He nods and directed his attention to the vast forest that spread as far as the eye goes not far from their current location, gesturing it like as they don't have any logical solution, "We go in," 

Tsugumuchi gaped at the ludicrous suggestion, ready to fight it with all his might. 

"Are you nuts?! Don't you know this is…" 

"Exactly. No sane people would catch us to the edge of hell, Tsugumuchi. This is our only chance," 

Tsugumuchi is beyond annoyed, but he knows they now fighting against the hand of time. He looked back and forth to the General, his limping feet, to Hyunwoo, and to the cursed place that he deemed untamable. He knows his common belief is lost at that, shrugs in defeat. 

"Well, lead the way then, tough guy," 

Not seconds after, the three of them already dived right into the darkness that is provided by the Aokigahara Forest. 

****

Its their first night inside the forest, and they are already in trouble. To think that the Imperial Army actually dared to send their troops to search for the General into the condemned forest is beyond their calculation. It's a well-known fact that Meiji Tenno is a tough leader, and if he said he wanted a restoration, even if that means by wiping out the whole population of Samurai, he'll see it until it was done. 

If not because of Hyunwoo pointing and guiding their way throughout the dangerous and foreign compound, they are either killed by their hunters, wild animals, or worse, trapped forever inside the never ending wilderness. 

Because of its dense and not to mentioned tall sea of trees, Aokigahara had such a way that the trees secluded them from the outside world completely, shutting all voice but the natural sound that was produced inside the dome-like forest, which also making it hard to tell night and day, even mere light rarely trespass the dense jungle. But unfortunately, these reasoning are not on the top list of reasons why this forest are feared by most. 

While Fujisama as the tallest mountain was deemed as sacred by many as the place that contains the bridge unto the Takamagahara, there lived many sacred souls, thus many holy occurrences like the descends of the first Emperor, Jinnu Tenno, to the realm of the living; Aokigahara was believed as cursed, there also believed to be the location of the gates of hell, there roamed countless Yurei (angry ghosts) and dangerous Yokai, and other supernatural being connected straight to the Yomi. It's also famously narrated as the Suicide Forest, for many desperate souls take their own life there, while not many body counts ever really found. 

But as they rest and camp for the night there - Hyunwoo needs to at least circled the area several times, but then deciding it was concealed enough so the soldiers won't be able to find it - Tsugumuchi already forgotten about his initial worries about the place, and crashed right away to the ground after excusing himself, which automatically puts Hyunwoo on guard duty for the night. 

Hyunwoo was trapped in his own head, interrupted occasionally by a far end howling by wolf, or something that resembles their voice, until a rustled sound came next to him. His father finally conscious. 

Up to this point, all Hyunwoo think was how to make sure his father's escape and survival, he was so caught up by the moment, he forgotten about the wound that was endangering his father in the first place. 

"Let me see your wound," Hyunwoo stated, not waiting for an answer, and opening the inside of his clothes. 

"What does it look like. Tell me straight out," 

To put it blantly, it was bad. So bad, Hyunwoo doesn't dared to actually put it in words. The wound got really bad, it hurts even looking at it. He could see now after shedding the clothes that his father having trouble breathing, right after he's awake, all short paced and hitched, his lungs is probably affected, and its never a good sign. Hyunwoo is no expert on treating injuries, but he knows when it was untreatable. It was a stab near the abdomen, followed by several blunt trauma which resulted in a severe, torned and now near rotten wound, the color turned dangerously purple in a nasty way, while the surrounding area looked near black, like it already touched by Death itself.

"You're not a good liar, Hyun," His father said while his eye is fixed on Hyunwoo's morbid reaction.

"You just need a rest, sir. We'll get out in no time," 

"I know my limits, son. I know my own finish line,"

Hyunwoo knows it, knows it all to well when his father, Saigo Takamori, is saying something in this tone, it was final. But not when his father flashed a rare yet sincere smile, that he felt like his body is freefalling in a never ending pit. 

_This is it._

"Help me one last time, Son Hyunwoo, _Atsuta-kara Bushi_ (the warrior from Atsuta), Help me as my Kaishakunin, do it as the son of the Satsuma Clan,"

Hyunwooo grabbed his father's pleading hand, helped him to be properly seated in his own knees without falling. He then straighten his father's hair, giving it a nice comb by his still fingers ever so lightly, tied it upward to redeem his former glory. He then grabbed his father's tanto (small knife) that was hidden by his sleeve that he kept it at his father's own request, and putting it in his father's lap. Hyunwoo bowed to his father, eyes closed as the moment became serene, a thousand words was uttered between the two in pure silence. Awhile later, Hyunwoo moved back, stand still in his father's side, his stance in a readied position.

After a deep inhale, still unmoving in his kneeling position, his father starts opening his robe, showing the upper half of his heavily injured body, remnants of years of glory in the battlefield. He gripped his tanto, knuckles white, as if his life depended on it. 

Then, Saigo Takamori started his poem, his voice unaltered by wound : 

_"Unable to complete this heavy task for our country,_  
_Arrows and bullets all spent, so sad we fall._  
_But unless I smite the enemy,_  
_My body cannot rot in the field._  
_Yes, I shall be born again seven times,_  
_And grasp the sword in my hand._  
_When ugly weeds cover this island,  
_ _My sole thought shall be the Imperial Land,"_

He paused, bringing his knife up and front, with the eye-blade facing the wind. He opened his eyes then, embracing his fate already. 

_"May your sword always stay as sharp as your soul,"_

Everything came very slow. The moment when he saw his father's tip of sword enters his body after it was positioned towards his front , every moment came as fragments in Hyunwoo's head. 

_"義 (Gi). 勇 (Yu). 仁 (Jin). 礼 (Rei). 誠 (Makoto). 名誉 (Meiyo). 忠義 (Chugi). 自制 (Jisei),"_

_(Rigtheousness. Courage. Benevolence. Respect. Sincerity. Honour. Loyalty. Self-Control)_

He shouted word per word. Every single of it, resonates through the wind as the trees are his silent audience. He knew exactly well that he lived and breathed to upheld those eight sacred virtue, the eight belief that pushes him to his limits, ushered him and the five hundred man that willing to sacrifice themselves for it to be preserved to the next generation.

Takamori moved the tanto in a swift horizontal line to the right, twitching it up inside his very abdomen. Not seconds later he drew the small knife out of his body as if plugging his own soul, and Hyunwoo took it as a cue to swing his sword in a final, judgement move, his Kaishaku and his father's head was now already on the ground, rolling, decapitated from its former body. The body began to loose its balance, and Hyunwoo give it a small push, and it falls upfront, the edge was throbbing blood out of inert heap. 

_For a noble Japanese should die falling forward. Remember that, Hyunwoo-ya._

After a while, Hyunwoo didn't move an inch, for the ground he stepped on had been spurred by blood, but he can't help but think that his hand is even bloodier than the ground.

*****

Hyunwoo hasn't been properly rested, let alone sleeping, for several days straight right now. Many reasons made him that way, probably first of all is that he's still in some hollow state that his father just take his own life, and with him as a help. He knows it is an inevitable end, he already foreseen it on the long run, but now that it actually happened, he can't help but awed at his father's utter determination.

Another reason for him to be awake is the forest that surrounds him now. It was like being eaten as a whole by a wild beast : every inch of its insides looked alive, every branch and rocks, pulsating and intimidating.

Hyunwoo is nothing but comfortable surrounded by the wilderness, since he was practically raised by it since childhood. He was used to rough routes, reading paths, hunting to survive. So he was supposed to feel at ease, but he's not. He felt something, many things. They surrounds him, as if waiting for the right moment, but never dared to come closer. And these are no wild animals, and Hyunwoo is more than capable of sensing the difference. 

When the news broke to Tsugumuchi as he witnessed his General's dead body on the ground, dismembered, with a cross-sliced wound in his abdomen, he doesn't say anything but bowed silently, tear pooled in his face. His eyes says many, and one thing is certain, the last days of Samurai is upon him. They didn't exchanged any, nothing could properly expressed their feelings right now, but that was the first time, as Tsugumuchi put his hand in Hyunwoo's shoulder and giving it a firm grip, before letting go and sit back in his earlier corner, to his silence. He could still remembered the shaking shoulders, a suppressed cried. 

They refused to move for sometime after, but the smell of blood had become unbearable, and they both knew all to well that they're not going to be the only ones who well able to smell that. 

He needs to do something, anything, to distract him, so he mumbled something along the lines of 'food' and 'hunt', the only thing that he knows doing best, and he already disappeared to the wilderness, leaving his father's dead body and his speechless apprentice. 

He was out and about, running, glad he could feel the dampen ground and the wind caresses his face, when all of a sudden, a crow flied low, cutting his way. He stopped. 

All that he knows next is that he is surrounded by mountains of fog, limiting his eye view for only several feet, no more. His Naginata was secured and covered, hanged slightly in his back, carried like a sack, while he reached for the hilt of his Uchigatana, its leather is the only real thing that present and assuring. A presence was felt, heaving the air that he breath, there's nothing physically touching him, but his spirit was like being suppressed to the fullest, and only one thing that could be the cause of this : a spiritual being is present, and challenging his were-being, and a strong one at that. But he's no normal, he knew this perfectly well, and he's been running and fighting along with different spiritual beings, he knows how to trails in between their gameplay.

A voice, luring in the depth of the fog, a silhouette of a monk, sounding like a world-old, in a tone of casting prayers, stands in a distance, unmoving. 

_"There is no mind, there is no body, there is no Buddha. There is no better, there is no worse. There is no master and no student. No giving nor receiving. What we think we see and feel is not real. All that is real is Emptiness. None of these seeming really exists,"_

When the riddle stopped, the monk stays still, hums in an inaudible yet sacred tune, a siren in the dark. The hum comes and goes, challenging and waiting. But Hyunwoo knew better not to do a flank attack towards a spiritual being, at this level to be exact. Physical siege is never a great option, and so sagacity and sound judgement played a huge role. So he waited, and everything come to an abrupt silence.

If anything, the whole area's temperature dropped drastically, even his breathing turns into icy smoke in his face. Hyunwoo stayed stone cold, his mind drifted into nothingness, ignoring his buried spirit over his spiritual opponent. After what felt like ages away, wind came crashing towards him, crushing, bringing with it a huge noh mask the size of an adult, blood red in color, crooked and pointed nose, with white stripes all over like carvings and eyes bright yellow like a hungered predator. Expected a provoked scenario, Hyunwoo drawed his Uchigatana, only to halt the creature to came further by swinging it in circles several times.

"Emptiness I have, why lost yours?" He addressed the angered spirit in a calm and soothing way, it startled the enemy to a halt, "My presence meant no harm, _Daitengu_ ,"

The Noh mask curated a smile close to a satisfied grin, before dissapearing in a whirlwind, carried the heavy fog away. In an instant, the area became clear, and at the initial place of the mask, stands a young monk, complete with long red and white robe, huge white paper fan, and sandals made of hay. 

"Amazing. You've done your research well, Ronin," He fans himself, nodding in a salute towards the mortal, "So tell me, what are you and your friends doing, intersecting my path?"

"We came upon this place only to seek harborage. I know you and your kind choose not to intervine the living, but let us stay until our hunters went away, and we will be back to our own,"

"You know," the monk now talking straight to Hyunwoo, the same bright yellow orb eyeing him, "I am _Daranibo_ , the _Daitengu_ of Mount Fuji. Your kind build shrines for me, they worshiped me and feared for me. You entered my territory without a say, what would you offer me so I let you roam free?"

"I would offer you peace, and a promise to let your home untouched, and nothing more or less. You are the Daitengu, but there are more of your kind than I cared to count, and this place is definitely not yours to rule, and so pardon me if I say you're the least of my concern,"

If the Daitengu was shocked or appalled by the talk, he doesn't showed it at all, only circling him slowly with him still fanning himself. 

"You smelled of soil and trees." He appeared suddenly in Hyunwoo's face, intently inspecting him, "What are you?"

"I'm a Samurai of Satsuma Clan from Atsuta, I was born by the hills, raised by the mountains. I've seen lots of you tried to manipulate us, and I learned for it. Your ways didn't faze me,"

"Tell you what," the Daitengu paused, fanning himself more, "I'm feeling very generous, after all, you managed to outwit my riddle, so I gave you something, a reading and a warning. What you will learn is on yourself :

" _Which flower we pick, at the garden of Eden?_  
_The most beautiful, they say._  
_We put it in a case, sings it with love, purify it by water._  
_Yet we know not,_  
_Flowers plucked from its crown, faded and withered,_  
_For no use the lake mirrors its beauty, an effigy failed,_  
_Darkness looms from the bottom of its bed,_  
_Yet nothing is what it seemed,_  
_For our deed is carrying us behind,  
_ _And the garden once there, is nothing in the end,"_

All throughout the reading, the Tengu's eyes was shining like a lantern in a cave, the sight irradiate its surrounding. The light came down right after, showing the same humdrum monk as before, grinning, as if waiting for an applause.

"And you don't want to decipher it for me, of course?" Hyunwoo answered almost in an instant, trying to omit the long foreseen tale. He heard a crisp laugh, almost as a bark, came from the monk.

"No. I would like to try, though. But I can't. Only you who can see through its meaning, for no soul hears the same whispers in their ears," 

"Luckily I never bothered myself with something I can't control. I bid you farewell, Daitengu. And I thank your hospitality this far,"

"Wait, I sensed something else in you," He stopped Hyunwoo who already turned away, he puffed his way next to Hyunwoo, halted him with his paper fan, " _Desperation? Exhaustion? Mortification_?" 

He taps his palm several times, satisfied by his guess. He fans himself once again, and this time, the gesture is more than exaggerated. 

"You better be careful, mortal," A grin is more than apparent, "With that kind of soul, you'll stir up the whole mountain," 

" _No living is worth living, yet not living deserves nothing_ ," The monk said to Hyunwoo, another warning was voiced, and yet this one hits closer to home.

"Think about it before walking around with your current state of mind. One particular being fed by those thoughts," 

A sound, resonated from the edge to the other, transferred by beaks of birds and howls of the mountain. It seems like a message, since the Daitengu answers it immediately, his beak flashes in an instant before it transforms back to his human form. 

"That's your friend. You guys might want to consider moving, the smell starts to disrupt us. My kids would try to stole you some time, but not for long," 

With that, he runs to the opposite direction, afraid something might happened to Tsugumuchi. And without bidding an appropriate farewell, he runaway from the Daitengu. 

"The Shaman should've thanked me," the Daitengu murmured to himself proudly, "I practically preserved his new toy,"

 

*****

"What the **actual fuck**?!"

The sound came out as a growl, Hyunwoo could feel his teeth clenched because of anger. 

Hyunwoo gave a huge amount of self-restraint by putting all his weapons on the ground while grabbing Tsugumuchi by the collar. He also his best not to snap the latter's neck, at least not before he hears the reason behind this outrageous behavior. His hands is trembling, filled by uncontrollable rage. 

Hyunwoo had just came back for his so-called hunt, and he was welcomed by an abominable sight, he was partly glad he doesn't have anything inside his stomach. Tsugumuchi was now munching in a gruesome and voracious manner, blood dripping from the sides of his mouth to his chin, while he put a mouthful of raw meat infront of his face. Another glance and he immediately realized where the meat originated. A part of Saigo Takamori's leg is gone from it's cadaver.

_"Give me a good reason not to kill you this instant,"_

"This is survival," Tsugumuchi gave a choked reply, Hyunwoo's hand still in his very collar, but he tried once again, sounding more assured that ever, his eyes daring straight to his opponent, "Judge me all you want," 

Hyunwoo is more than surprised by the reply, unconsciously releasing the grip. Tsugumuchi tossed Hyunwoo's idle hand away, he was back to his initial place. 

"But we can still… _You don't have to…_ "

"What? We can still _what_? You think I want to eat my own _master_? Our General? The last light of our revolution? We've been trapped here for days with no way out. No supplies. We can't even find anything to eat or hunt,"

"So you preferred doing that?!"

"Go ahead, do a Seppuku if you find this so disgraceful, I'll be your Kaishakunin, I don't care about bad omen. You don't have anyone anymore, and I feel bad for you. But I still have something. I have kids and my wife is supposedly in labor. They need me, and I'm sorry if I sounds like shit, I'm going to get out of here, whatever it takes," 

He was deadpan. No room for arguing. He felt sick, and he knows he can't be in the same place with Tsugumuchi, especially not when he could just stabbed him with his glaive and minced him to pieces.

"I'll try to search for something," 

__

"That's all you've been doing, look where we've come,"

As if with no remorse, he could still hear Tsugumuchi's munching from a distance, it doesn't leave his eardrums for a while, throbbing to be remembered.

*****

He's lying, of course.

Hyunwoo had run for some while and he stopped randomly, doesn't had a care whether he will ran in anyplace, into anything in particular. He dropped himself unto the ground, giving it a loud thud, back first, throwing his weapons at his sides in an indifferent manner. He spread his arms wide, eyes closed. He gave his soul to the lone forest. 

He's now in the middle of a suite of bamboos, all tall slim and proud, and he's definitely enters a different side of the forest. He now could see the sky in the midst of the dense bamboo lines, at its now night time. How many nights has it been? Does it just passed by or the time runs incredibly slow, and this is only their first? Hyunwoo tried hard to think about the time, or anything, but his own brain betrayed him, and once again he was consumed by glimpses of horror that he just witnessed. 

Is it possible to be jealous at this point? How messed up can he get? 

He's jealous of his father died in honor, knew all to well that people will sing songs for his bravery, even by generations after. 

He's jealous of Tsugumuchi's life. He has something someone to turn, someone to hold on, that even surviving is imminent.

He's jealous of everyone really. Jealous that they was born normal, lived a normal life, died a normal death. 

Life is not fair, he knew this, yet he still blamed the Gods for this. He blamed whoever had the hand on creating this mess. 

So he breathed, and he pushed the hilt of his sword, the sharp edges torn the insides of his chest, tearing him apart, he crossed it from left to right, and down up, the ritual that was famously done long ago, when its not yet accustomed to have a Kaishakunin. It was a method that was long forgotten, since it was more slow and excruciating, since they need to wait until they were bleed out and die. 

And he waited. He waited for the embrace of death. Waited for somehow, maybe the Shinigami will took pity on him and take his worthless soul away from his body. 

It felt like an eternity, but he breathed. 

And at that, he screamed, yelled from his lungs. His insides growling, throbbing, even pulsating stronger then before as they struggled in between the irons that entered their territory. 

This is not the first time he tried seppuku to end his life, and probably not the last, but it still sucks that no matter how many times he tried, he'll never get used to the fact that he, can't get himself to die. 

_Even death abandoned me_

At that thought, Hyunwoo slept of grim and sorrow, with his sword still hugged tightly by his beating heart.

*****

_"Hyunwoo, Let me tell you something,"_

_"You know where this is going, you know the drill. I'm going to ask you to do something that you resent all these years,"_

_"Father, please, we don't have to do this now,"_

_"When, if I may? Who knows how many battalions Tenno-sama sent just to annihilated us,"_

_"You know what I'm going to do, but I don't want that to happened to you as well. You can still survive this, Son. You don't have to follow me by the same belief that we don’t ever share,"_

_"So, what the in the name of the Gods that you're asking me, Father?"_

_"Survive. Survive and go back, and when the time is right, lead them once again. Be their light, save the last remnants of our Fathers,"_

_"You can't be serious, are you asking me …?"_

_"I'm handing you the batons, Son. You're going to be the Head of our Clan, you're going to protect it. And this is, our only way to win while racing with the time. You, my son, is our only hope,"_

_Takamori paused, his eyes planted firmly in his son's._

_"I know you can't be harmed. I know you're different from the rest of us,"_

_"How…?"  
"Father instinct probably. I know you tried your best by being invincible not because you're afraid of dying, but because you're afraid people knows you can't die. I've seen it before, you were unconscious when you were little, you should've died, son. But as I saw that wound closed up by itself before my eyes, I know you're special," _

_"God had a strange ways to show how special am I,"_

_"With great power comes great responsibility," He put his hand in his son's shoulder, his eyes gleamed with pride, "Your time is up, Son,"_

*****

Not hours later, he awakes by hearing the night birds chirping passed him. 

He still could vaguely remembers his dream, wishing as much to just stay still where he is. But then a realization crashes him, that he abandoned his friend in the depth of the forest alone and injured. He could just let him be, and death will consume Tsugumuchi in one way or another anyway. Yet, he pulled the sword out of his lungs, let the sting consumes it and gets up, to his own amazement. 

He knows what he should do, and he started to tracked down his own running path, hoping to find his sleeping ground. His life is damned, he knew this. But the least he could do for now is do something so his life is not as worthless, and if he could start by saving a life, then he'll do it. 

After sometime, he finds the spot, with no sign of Tsugumuchi, or anywhere near. His father's corpse still lying on the ground. He searched for some signs on where he took of, and too his surprise, the path leads deeper into the forest, where they both never went into. He had a bad feeling about this.

*****

The smell of blood was enticing. So full and dense, floating mid-air. He knows he only needs to be patient. For the battle had raging for days, and it just a matter of time before they started tumbling down and reaches for safety, the last reservoir. For his Kiss of death. 

Then Wonho felt it. A desperate soul heard his calling, lured by the broth of smell of death that was spread by his flowers, intoxicating to the core, like a beacon of light for the lost, lonely souls. His flowers and weeds rustles from afar, a sign of an intruder trespassing his physical border. 

_“Come, mortal. Come and join me,”_

Tsugumuchi had been limping since he was slayed down from his cavalry horse by the Imperial Army, yet the first time the smell entered the corridors of his lungs, the silky smooth flowers that briefly touches his feet, he walk as a free man. The light that beams towards him is warm yet cold at the same time, the feeling of it as it touches his skin tingles his soul is alien, but he thought he could be familiar to it. Nothing can harm him anymore, he felt like he could run on waters. 

_“It won’t hurt much longer. This world won’t be able to touch you much longer. Walk to me towards the light, I’ll take you to a place much better than this wretched place,”_

Wonho's voice touched his victim like honeysuckle, sweet and addicting, with a background chorus of orchestrated movements of flowers and branches blown by a night wind, it collaborated like an eerie cult hum, resonated throughout the field of sorrow. 

_“That’s it. This is the end. You're almost there,”_

_Is it, is it the end? Why is it the end, come again?_

Tsugumuchi’s head is clouded by nothing but content, once he tried to rethink his whereabouts, the cloud became more dense, pushing inside his cerebral with more promise and fantasies beyond anything he ever wished. He stopped trying, smiling to himself, _this is it_. 

Slowly, the nearest branch to the mortal encircled him, wraps him securely, bringing him towards the trunk. Slowly, but sure, the branch and twigs starts to give the mortal more pressure, his legs no longer touches the ground, his consciousness starts to gave up, swam towards nothingness. 

_“Not for long,”_

Occupied of him devouring and lamenting his victim, he doesn’t noticed the fast approaching of someone from deep within the forest, sprinting like the wind, flashing towards the tree in an immaculate power, with an absolute cleave down from the sky, chopping the very branch that holds Tsugumuchi captive, splashing out crimson blood that stained the white exterior of the tree, and caught Wonho unguarded. 

A tall, rugged figure, with a shredded war robes and upper body shield, emerged on sight, bearing with him a long, slicky black Uchigatana, his long Naginata slinged in his back, ready if he needs more weaponry. A radiating aura blared from him, like an opened Pandora Box. 

“Sorry for interrupting your dinner, Jubokko, but he’s off limits,”

_“Did he. Did he just, talked to me? The mere mortal?”_

"Yes I talked to you, you Jubokko bastard," 

_“You could hear me even on this form?”_

Wonho perplexed by the mere statement, let alone the mortal’s mere existence in front of him, not to mention on how he actually cut one of his eternal branch. A mortal, physically and mentally able, went to this place, and now he tried to rescue another human being as well? Even the idea itself seemed beyond ridiculous.

"You’re not the first Jubokko that I’ve encountered. I’ve been into many battlefields. Just release my friend, Ok? He's doesn’t want to be dead yet,”

_“How could you be so sure? Only the one who willing can enter my sanctuary,”_

"He mourned his dead master for days," _And eat his rotten flesh_. Hyunwoo added only in his head, "That probably confuses him, and thus your tree-sense," 

That’s a lie, and lie he could work. Wonho had been dealing with lies and illusions for centuries, with any kinds being imaginable, he knows what’s been cooked and seasoned, and what’s served raw, but he looked at it further, contemplating, he knew the mortal have no ill intention, so he let it pass him. Something inside the rough exterior, he could see nothing but purity. Or naive the other more likely word. _A mortal, powerful and naïve?_ That’s a great recipe already. 

_“Interesting. Alright. If I let your friend away, what's in it for me? You even cut my branch. That should cost you something, Samurai,”_

"I'll think of something. But, just let me get him to safety, yeah?" 

The mortal starts carefully grabbing his unconscious friend from the ground, encircling his hand so he could carry him by the shoulder. The questionable sword was tucked in his belt, inside its case, hidden by plain sight. 

_"You know, I'll haunt his family if you try to run, right?"_

"Don't worry, Jubokko. I don't plan on doing it," 

_“That’s a promise, mortal,”_

And just like that, the mortal that brings more questions to Wonho than he ever cared to answer was gone with an oath of return, leaving the Jubokko challenged and hungry even more than weeks passed. The blood than runs in his veins pumped more than many a moon, boils him, excites him to his very core, the spirit that he far long forgotten he still had. _Dared he think about this?_ The first time he felt the mortal’s presence, it’s like bathing in a hot summer under a streaming waterfall, it ignites senses, its like being awaken after a coma. 

_Is this what feels alive like? It's been a long time...._

Wonho mums, bemused still, even though the mortal is far long gone to the edge of the Aokigahara, he now tried to beamed his sensors to every direction, checking his next target’s position, something that he never really did with any of his food, he thinks it’s a waste of energy, especially if his aura alone can attract so many willing suitors. 

_"That's not a wise move, Boss,"_ Minhyuk meowed, still in his spiritual cat form, with fireballs rotating around his pointed, long tail, his own way of attracting his prey. He teased Wonho by wiggling and rolling his body towards the pale tree.

_"What's that?"_

_"Trusting a mortal to comeback to this hell hole?"_

He scoffs at Minhyuk's statement. That Is true enough, no sane people ever went here, as no one also ever walks out alive. And it just turns out that he lost two people at one night. But even at that, Wonho doesn’t feel like holding him, he had a feeling that his original victim won’t be such great food. The latter on the other hand, is going to be a nice trophy.

_"Let it be. I don't intend to have him anyway, Minhyukkie. I don't do good guys, only brings bad omen,"_

That's a lie though, but Wonho decided that the Kasha doesn't need to know that detail.

_"Whatever swings your boat, Boss. Want me to bring stuff you could eat?"_

_"Make sure that one dead already, yeah? I don't need another intruder,"_

_"Wait, Boss, is that….? Blood?! How? That's impossible! Is that little shit gave you that?"_

Just when the cat started to jump around and flowed mid-air to inspect the whole forest for any remaining suicidal souls, he noticed the dripping wound in one of the branches. He immediately screeched in protest, his feline fangs are now apparent. 

_"Yes. It's just a graze, and its in my tree form anyway. He didn't touch my spirit,"_

_"And you want him back?"_

_"Precisely,"_

At that, Minhyuk wiggled his tail some more, making the fire flickers of different color, clearly a sign of him about the Jubokko’s questionable act. 

_"You sniffed your flowers too much, Boss. I knew it. You're high,"_

_"Go get my food bank now, Minhyuk. I'm going to need it soon,"_

Just as Minhyuk is far gone, Wonho talking to himself, his mind wonders as he tries to figure out something that had been bugging him.

_"That presence, though. Have I met you before, Ronin?"_

*****

It certainly to a long time to actually reached the nearest edge of the forest, but somehow it was easier than he used to be doing, like the forest is opening up for him, gave its indirect blessing to make their way out quickly.

"Come with me, don't be a fool, Hyunwoo. Let's get out of this mess," 

"You go. Go and have your own way with the world, go home to your family. Show me that determination, don't waste your own sin," 

"Why do you do this? You know what awaits you there," 

"Yes, that's exactly why. Because I know more about what awaits me inside than what awaits me outside," 

"Farewell, _Satsuma-han no Bushi_. The least I could do is to address you with your proper title," 

Tsugumuchi faced Hyunwoo, giving him a proper and final bow, a serene farewell. And so, Hyunwoo steps once again inside the outer rim of the Aokigahara, with a solid reasoning that he won't ever stepped out. 

*****

Wonho hears rustles of his flowers and an strong energy just walked in his garden. The expected guest had finally returned, and Wonho is more than delighted. He'd been waiting for sometime. _Or Some lifetime_. Wonho mums to himself. 

"I'm back, Jubokko. What do you want, now?"

 _"You actually came back? That's new,"_ Wonho stated, purposely not saying that he sensed the mortal's presence a mile away, but he's feeling like a welcomed host. And that is more than rare, the mortal should be touched by the sentiment. 

"Is that, bad? Should I run away, then?"

 _"Did you just … offer yourself?"_ Muses the Jubokko. Hyunwoo faintly hears a scoff in his head that came from the other. Great, even a tree laughed at him now. 

"Can you use the word surrender ? That's more like it," 

_"Are you somehow having a death wish, Samurai?"_

"As a matter of fact I am," Hyunwoo breathed, knows perfectly well what he wished, why he came back here, on full determination. He looked straight to the tree, as nothing but darkness stares back at him, "Kill me now,"

Wonho baffled. 

_"This is really peculiar. A samurai with a sword, asking someone else, a yokai tree if I may add so myself, take his own life for him, don't you have any honor?"_

"I don't care about any code. But believe me when I say I tried already, countless of times. And as you can see, others as well," 

Wonho stopped at the samurai's remarks. He studied him carefully, trying to see past all the rough exteriors, only to find a lost creature trapped inside the warm brown orbs. Life can be decisive and unjust. Being a Jubokko, the last judge of the trying souls that search for an end, he had his fair share of misery dumped before him. But something tingles him about this Ronin, something unusual, but yet, Wonho can't shake the feeling that those eyes, that soul … he's no stranger to it all. 

_But how's that even possible?_

Then he suddenly notices something else, something that was somehow previously not as apparent. A wound, fresh at that, located very much lined with the mortal’s heart and abdomen. A cut from left to right crossed with another, down and up. Any being knows a seppuku wound when they see one. How he survived such deep and fatal cut, that’s a clever question. 

_"And just like that, you want to die? Mortals are such weird, unstable beings,"_ Wonho commented at last, trying to prolong the conversation as he digs everything that he could entangle. The person in front of him, however, is not as easy as he thought to be read. And that speaks leagues. 

"So, what's the wait?" Hyunwoo said, almost snapped. It took him all the courage to ask what he just said, and this tree dared to actually danced around it as if it was nothing. 

_"Where do you get your sword? That's a rather special artifact you had,"_

"An abandoned temple near my village back when I was a kid. But why the question anyway?" 

Now. Wonho awed by the answer. This creature never seize to amaze, it can't be, can it? He's been waiting for a thousand eclipse for this. But, only one way to find out.

 _"Can I guess? Somewhere in Nagoya?"_ Wonho paused, looking at Hyunwoo intensively, _"The Atsuta Shrine, maybe?"_

"How….?"

_Gods be damned. This is it. He’s the why’s and how’s. Universe does know how to play._

Wonho tried to calmed down. He needs to fish out some more, patience never betrays him. Patience is his forte, wielded by time, it’s a craft that he perfected. 

_"I'm good at seeing things. You need an Uchigatana when you were a kid?"_

"I need to survive when I was a kid,"

_"And yet you begged to die when you grew up. Why the hassle?"_

"Life been fooling me just too much," 

If Hyunwoo could see past his façade, he'll see Wonho smiling victoriously at the answer. Now, he can begin. 

_“They said humans created with short lifes to be a servant of God, to show the immortals how to lived a short righteous yet glorious path, and thousands of years later, this happened,”_

He paused, making sure the seeds had planted and watered perfectly. 

_“Isn’t it funny that you came here, as a human, pleading to end your own life to a devil? Where’s the bushido that you strongly upheld to the end of era? You people actually think that by serving your own soul right to the Yami with your so called honor by killing yourself, and it would make it better somehow? You called it virtue, I just see cowardice, you can’t even clean your own piss,”_

Taking the bait, Hyunwoo sheath his sword, put the edge right in the middle of the trunk, gave it a small twisted pressure, making sure so the Jubokko could actually taste his own words. 

“If I could stab you once, I’ll stab you again. Don’t get too cocky and all benevolent, _Jubokko_. All you do is sit around and consumes those blood you called coward, judged the world by their worst, end of life memories. Those people struggled to live and died for honor, they don’t deserved to be judged by a talking magical tree,” 

Wonho sneers, satisfied. He studies his opponent, waiting for his erratic breathing to stop. To say that Wonho doesn’t thoroughly enjoyed the teasing is such a lie in many realms. 

_"Ok. Great. I'll kill you. But, on one condition,"_

He paused again, a long one at that. Hyunwoo arched his eyebrows questioningly, surprised by the sudden change of topics, and then waiting for the inevitable, whatever may follows surely not going to be a good one. 

_"You need to be my servant first,"_

"What?" 

_"You do something for me, and if your use is up, I'll dried your blood away. I'll call the Shinigami myself, if you want, I'll send you straight to the Underworld, cross my soul, Susenoo won't mind my request. What's the deal breaker anyway? You're going to be dead, you might as well be useful to me,"_

"What if I say no?" Hyunwoo said in utter disbelief. It can't be this hard to actually want to die in peace, right? 

_"You can go back where you came from, to that life you so deserted. I can help you escape this world easily. This place is called the plains between the living and the dead not for nothing. You know yourself too well that you can't be easily killed,"_

"I'm just going to find another powerful Yokai, this is the Aokigahara anyway," 

_"Say, you can feel Yokais, yes? Try spotting them in here? Can you feel any of their presence in my shrine?"_

Hyunwoo stands still and closed his eyes, trying to extend his natural signal, searching for any spiritual beings existence, other than the unbelievably strong presence right in front of him, of course. After a while, he stopped, the Jubokko speaks the truth. 

_"No, right? They make way. Nothing dared to came here, only if they attracted to the smell of desperation. No yokai is such fool to enter this place, only the one that I allowed. I'm that powerful, mortal. So do you have a deal?"_

_Does he, Hyunwoo, really ready for this? For a life bending deal that in the end, will end in his death?_ Hyunwoo silent for a while, he thought about his father, and his hopes for his adopted child to inherit his courtesy to serve for his clan and his way of life. But what clan? For by now, nothing will be left after the Imperial's sweep, damning every remaining Samurai to the death or surrender willingly, serving as a dead remnants of a decaying tradition. Even if he came back and there still some of them, even if he, Hyunwoo, guide them to their victory, he doubted they will ever bow to his commandment. What life will awaits him outside of this forest? 

"Alright, what do you want me to do?"

_"Strike my roots. Search for those and begin to ax them, dissect them from the ground, one by one,"_

"What?! I thought I'm the one who wants to die?" Hyunwoo caught by surprise, this is not what on his mind when the tree asks him to serve. 

_"Just do as I say, do you want to die or not?"_

Can't see the harm in taking down a tree, Hyunwoo began to search for its roots that was somewhat hidden by the flowers. He began searching by his feet, when he hit somewhat a rigid plane, he tilted the flowers beneath by his sword trying to get a better look for what's laying under, and his guess was right. 

He put down his Naginata to focus on solely using his Uchigatana to cut the roots, deeming it more faster and useful at the mission. He breathed, two hands gripping the hilt of the sword, he feels a slight sizzle from the sword, taking it as a cue, he angled his sword to his side, eyes of the sword facing down, hilt up mid-air, before he swings a crescent-moon before it cut straight down the roots. And it just happened : blood starts pouring over it. 

Hyunwoo stopped at the gory sight, he faced up to the trunk of the tree, searching for a nonexistent face to talk. 

"Are you … is this okay?"

_"I'll tell you when it's not,"_

So Hyunwoo continued jack slumbering non-stop. As if triggered, he wield his sword like possessed. He keeps hitting, chopping, slashing like there's no tomorrow. All his rage, sorrow, guilt, and desperation, seemed to blowed and carved into every slings of swords. He hasn't been able using his weapons for a fight right after he went inside the forest, he never had to, but somehow, even though it seems impossible to think about, his sword handling become more alive somehow, as if the sword molded and became one with his very soul, an extended limb, per se. 

A sudden glimpse and a cat dangled in his body and planted its claws in his back, he could feel somewhat his soul stirred from its essence when it happened. _A Kasha_. 

With all his might, Hyunwoo tossed and turned, using the hilt to hit its head. It worked, the cat fell to the ground, but as Hyunwoo back into his initial duty, he could hear a loud hiss from his back, the smell of death tingles him once more. He could hear the Kasha's voice screeched aloud.

_"Hey, what the fuck?! Yah!"_

Just right after the last swing, down to the main root of the tree, the ground bursting pool of blood, and in exchange of the tree, laid there a human body - or taking a shape of a human, you can never be too sure of what you see - that just happened to be the most beautiful creature that Hyunwoo ever seen. 

His skin is pearl white, like it was bathed and glazed by moonlight, artistically carved face that almost seems unearthly and regal, the defined jawline, the equally pale but plump lips, the silver hair that is straight and lined, some strands falls in front of his closed eyes and his curved and long lashes. An epitome of eternal beauty. His body was covered for what it seems like a long black robe, not enough to apparently concealed the edge of its owner's collarbone and a glimpse of his equally define and white chest. The whole form itself looked like a calligraphy or a painting, mysterious with hidden meanings, proud and also demanding attention, but fragile and vulnerable altogether, like an ephemeral. 

It struck Hyunwoo like a firefly in a bonfire.

The cat that now already changed into a slender, dark brown haired human, went straight into the center of the pool, putting the unconscious being in his lap, resting the head in his shoulders after encircling his hand on the body, while trying to gain his attention. At that point, Hyunwoo can't help but also went closer, apparently several seconds is enough for him to feel worry for someone that just offers his death penalty. Which is ironically funny, since not a while ago, he killed more life than he cared to count. 

"Boss, are you alright?! Boss..? Wonho? Yah, Wonho!"

"What ……." 

That's the only word that managed to escape Hyunwoo's mouth after witnessing the whole thing. Not seconds after, Wonho suddenly opened his eyes, revealing a light grey orb, that is both surprised and unsure. He blinked several times before suddenly he strangled himself with both his hand, the action seemed desperate.

"Minhyuk ….. the body,"

"Here," Minhyuk positioned a soulless body - he apparently had been carrying the dead carcass before he spotted Wonho being chopped up to pieces - right next to Wonho, he put the wrist right below Wonho's mouth that now opened, showing the canine teeth that stabs right into the flesh, he gulped, his adam's apple goes up and down in a rhythm, a muted murmur. Just while he drinks from the dead, a heaved breath escapes Minhyuk, a mixture of frustration and relieved, "Shit Boss! I think I need a holiday after this, like why do you get so worked up these days, Huh?"

"Boss, the flower field……" 

As they moved their glances towards the field, the flowers began to shed and died, as soon as Wonho is freed from the soil. It spreads starting from the nearest of the initial place of the tree, to the end of the field, like wild fire and famine, the petals flied away like a bee hut being dumped, feathers blown, dusted by subtle wind, giving a whole new light of the things that concealed from eyesight. Just underneath the flowerbeds, countless corpses laid across the field, mountained, deformed and scattered, covering the area. An early preview of what lies in the Underworld must've looked like. 

"Its withered as soon as I'm released," Wonho paused after his statement, his voice is cold and hoarse, then his eyes glints, realizing the implied meaning of his own words, "I'm … _released_ ," 

Just then as if witnessing a miracle, Hyunwoo watched awestruck as Wonho put both hands on each sides, splayed, spread-eagled as if it was wings that will take him afloat. His eyes was closed once again, he could see the long inhale that he take, his chest moves by harmony, his hair brushing lightly at his forehead as the white and purple petals began to descend from the sky. A small and silent smile curved in his face. Hyunwoo never met someone more content that it gives happiness just to looked at it. First time since he stepped on Aokigahara, he felt a warm tug inside. 

Hyunwoo just barely in the midst of his stare when he feels his nape hair stands in unison, triggered by the sudden hauling aura from different directions. The other two also on full alert, notices the sudden spiritual power call in the sky. 

"The yokais, they're suddenly restless," 

"They sensed the guard of this field has been drowned out. We better get going. This place is no longer save, I can't waste my energy now after I lost my connection to this field," 

"To?" 

" _Ama no-uki Hashi_ , the Floating Bridge of Heaven. I need to get back where I belong. And you, _my half-yokai servant_ , are going to help me get there," 

And this is exactly why you can never signed a deal with the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bridge, but I think the occurrence where these two (cannon, excuse you) met deserved their own chapter, no?
> 
> I swear to God, I don't know how it came to this. One day I was thirsty AF for a Vampire-Wolf AU of ShowHo, and the next thing I know I was signing a deal with the devil.
> 
> Smexy Shaman-Vampire Hoseok and Smoldering Hot Samurai Hyunwoo. I'll die in my dream, thank you very much. And yes, I quoted Spiderman in this, and automatically, Voltaire.
> 
> I strongly disapproved suicide act, but killing oneself by Seppuku is tied strongly by the Japanese history, and so this story as well. 
> 
> 1\. Ronin : A samurai with no master.  
> 2\. Seppuku (cutting the abdomen) is a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment. It was mainly reserved for samurai, as part of the bushido. It was usually done during wartime, as an act of uphelding the honor than dying on enemy's hand, a form of capital punishment, or an act of embarrassment towards one's act. It usually was done by tanto (small knife), and accompanied by a Kaishakunin, someone who do a Kaishaku (a cut to decapitated the head). It's considered a bad omen if a Samurai was asked to be a Kaishakunin, but it will bring a life-disgrace if you refused to do so, nonetheless. Some Seppuku was done in a sacred ceremony, involving guests, kimono, sake, and also a dead poem.  
> 3\. Tengu or the Heavenly Dog, is a type of legendary creatures, and sometimes considered a type of kami or yokai. They depicted by both human and avian characteristics. They held both a disruptive and dangerous image, but can also associated as guiding and protective. They generally resides in mountains and forests. Some pictured as priests. Daitengu is a greater types of tengu, and a section of some scripture stated than each daitengu assigns in different parts of sacred areas.  
> 4\. Tsugumuchi was originally Saigo Tsugumuchi, the Imperial Japanese Navy that was Saigo Takamori's brother.  
> 5\. The dead poem that was said before the General's death was originally a dead poem from General Tadamichi Kuribayashi, the Japanese commander in chief during the Battle of Iwo Jima, on March 17, 1945. As I see the mood and content fit, I used it for this particular moment.  
> To this day, Saigo Takamori's cause of death is not yet confirmed. He was considered one of the most influential Samurai to date.


End file.
